Examples of conventional image capturing devices are set forth in Patent Citations 1 through 3 below. In the infrared image capturing devices set forth in Patent Citations 1 through 3, a reference image is obtained by closing a correction shutter; the level of variability in output levels among pixels when capturing this reference image is obtained, and this is corrected.